Happy Birthday
by siredtodamonsalvatore
Summary: Damon has a birthday party and Stefan isn't invited. - EDITED. Scenes have been extended and confusing things have been explained. Might become a two or three shot. Reviews are love. Changed name from Birthweek to Happy Birthday, due to changes in the story. Please read & review. DELENA friendship, most likely will change into romance if I continue it.


**A/N: Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, this is my first fic with these characters. Jeremy and Ric are alive, Elena is a vampire, she's not with Damon or Stefan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, one could only dream.**

"Damon?" Elena said with a sly smile on her face.  
"Yeah?"  
"You know what next week is… Right?"  
"Um, sure?" Damon was trying to think of what it could be. Anniversary of a death, maybe? Elena pursed her lips, studying his face as he tried to think.  
"Damon, it's your birthday." Damon's eyes grew wide.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Stefan told me." An awkward silence filled the room, Damon didn't want to even acknowledge his birthday, and he didn't see the point anymore since he technically wasn't getting any older. "Well… I want to have a party." Damon chuckled and looked at her.  
"Elena, I'm over 100 years old; I think I'm too old to party."

"No, you're never too old to party! Just me, you, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric and Jeremy. We can just have a few drinks, nothing big." Damon cocked his eye brows. She regretted bringing it up, knowing he would never agree, not in a million years; Damon didn't even get along with any of those people, besides Alaric, on occasion. Damon sighed. A sigh of defeat? Elena was secretly hoping.  
"Okay." He said, "On one condition." Elena's eyes lit up. "Stefan isn't invited." Elena looked at him and giggled.  
"Wait? Are you serious?" She asked him.  
"Deadly serious, Elena. He's so annoying. He makes me want to rip my own heart out."  
"You know he can probably hear you, right?"  
"Actually, he's with Rebekah." Damon saw the hurt look on Elena's face when he mentioned Rebekah; it hurt him too, for the fact that she still has feelings for Stefan.  
"Fine, it is your birthday." She smiled at him.

* * *

"Hey, Damon." Damon was sitting by the fire, drinking bourbon, as usual. Damon stood up and walked over to Elena.  
"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the bag in Elena's hand.  
"Food for tomorrow…"  
"Right…" Damon walked over and whispered in Elena's ear, too low for anyone else in the house to hear, human or supernatural. "You're telling Stefan he's not invited."  
"What? Why me? He's your brother!"  
"And you're the one organising this… Get together." Elena sighed.  
"Ok, fine." Elena walked upstairs to Stefan's room, and nervously knocked on the door. Everything has been awkward between them since their break up, barely managing to hold a normal conversation.  
"Uh, we're having a party for Damon's birthday tomorrow." Elena started.  
"You really got him to agree to celebrate his birthday?" Stefan asked, amused. Elena nodded her head slowly.  
"Yeah, but, he doesn't want you there." There was an awkward silence; Stefan raised his eye brows at Elena.  
"So, what you're saying is, you're kicking me out of my own house tomorrow?"  
"I guess."  
"Ha, alright." Stefan laughed. Of course Elena felt bad, but she knew where Damon was coming from. If Stefan was there, the awkward tension would ruin the party atmosphere, and that would just ruin the whole night.  
"Hey, when it's your birthday we can just not invite him." Elena laughed awkwardly. Stefan sighed, and looked away, and Elena took this as her cue to leave.  
She joined Damon, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "You're childish sometimes, Damon." She slapped his chest playfully, before walking out of the boarding house.

* * *

Elena went to the boarding house before sunrise. She crept into Damon's room and pulled the blanket off him. He jumped up, straight to his feet. "Elena, what the fuck are you doing?" He said, out of breath. Elena laughed.  
"Did I scare you, Salvatore?" She giggled.  
"Nice try Gilbert." He smirked.  
"Happy birthday." Elena whispered as she pulled him into a hug.  
"Thanks." He whispered into her hair. "Why are you here so early? It's not even 7am." They pulled away from the hug.  
"Well, I haven't done anything normal people do in ages, and celebrating a birthday is normal. I'm excited."  
"Elena, you're a vampire. You're not normal." Elena shrugged her shoulders.  
"Anyway, I have a birthday present idea!" She said excitedly. Damon groaned.  
"I don't need anything."  
Elena put her fingers to his lips, so he wouldn't continue talking.  
"You have a lot of money, and you've already got everything you want. So I was wondering, maybe we could go on a holiday somewhere? Just the two of us… " Elena twiddled her thumbs nervously, looking at the ground.  
Damon put his fingers under Elena's chin, lifting her face up so their eyes met. "That sounds perfect," he whispered, and pulled her into a hug.

Elena pulled away from the hug after a few minutes, and sat on his bed cross legged. "You've travelled the world, what's the most beautiful place?"  
Damon joined her on the bed, leaning up against the bed head. "Paris is good. Hawaii, Australia, Thailand."  
"I've always wanted to go to Hawaii!"  
"We can go to multiple places, get away for a couple of months."  
"Hmm, don't know if I can handle you 24/7 for more than a day." She replied, smiling cheekily.  
"I'm sure you can." He smirked.  
"Can't wait."

* * *

"Balloons, Caroline, are you serious?" Damon rolled his eyes.  
"Wait for it!" She shouted before she began blowing it up, revealing two vampire teeth printed onto the balloon. Caroline giggled, and Damon let out a sigh.  
"This is going to be a long night." He whispered to himself. Ric entered the room, "where's Elena?" Caroline asked.  
"Here." Elena said, using vampire speed to enter the room. "I was just searching Damon's stash for more alcohol." She placed the bottles of bourbon on the table.  
"Happy birthday Damon, you don't look a day over 171." Ric Smiled.  
"So funny, I forgot to laugh." He retaliated. The four sat down at the table, chewing on the munchies, trying to think of small talk.  
"You know what's fun?" Damon said.  
"What?" Everyone said in union.  
"Shots." He smiled at Elena, knowing she didn't like doing shots, let alone drinking alcohol. Elena stared him in the eyes, "alright," she said with a daring smile. Damon laid out shot glasses, enough for everyone. "By the way, where are Jeremy and Bonnie?" Caroline asked.  
"Eh, they weren't up for partying. Probably at home. _Alone_._Having a party of two._" Alaric replied. Everyone made a look of disgust, of course Elena had no problem with them dating, but she didn't like the idea of them sleeping together. Damon poured the shots, filling them right to the rim of the glass. "Alright, count of three." Damon said, "One, two, three." Every one swallowed their shots; Damon kept his eyes on Elena, watching the look of disgust and horror on her face when she swallowed the glass, and felt the burn as the alcohol run down her throat. Her eyes widened and she began coughing, "are you okay?" Damon laughed. Elena nodded, but she was still choking. "You can't even handle one shot." Elena slapped Damon,  
"shut up Damon, we're not all alcoholics." She retorted. Damon continued laughing, and Elena poured another shot for herself, looking Damon in the eye as she managed to swallow it without coughing.  
"Impressive." Damon smirked.  
"Ooo, I brought a birthday cake!" Caroline nearly shouted.  
"What? Caroline, no." Damon said sternly.  
"Oh come on, that's what happens at normal birthday parties. We won't sing, just blow the candle out."  
"Candle?"  
"Well if we put the amount of candles of your age, the house would burn down." Damon gave her a sarcastic smile, before looking down at the flame in front of him.  
"Can't believe I agreed to do this." He muttered before he blew the candle out.

"Alright, I better go before I get too drunk." Rick mumbled as he stood up from his chair.  
"Uh, you sure you're all right to drive?" Elena asked him. Ric nodded his head and proved he was sober, by jokingly walking in a straight line. The remaining three heard the door shut, and his car go out of the driveway.  
"What do we do now, that the light of the party is gone?" Elena joked.  
"Are you serious? He's dull."  
"But in all honesty, I want to do something." Elena groaned. "Let's put on music, and dance."  
"Sounds like a plan," Damon replied. Elena smiled at him, looking up at his eyes, unable to look away. Caroline's voice brought her back to reality, "yeah, I'd rather not watch you two dirty dance, so I think I better go too." Elena, embarrassed, laid her head in her hands to avoid Caroline seeing her blush.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Caroline said before using vampire speed to whiz out the door.

"So how about that dance?" Damon asked, standing and pulling Elena up with him. Elena smiled and followed him into the living room where Damon put a CD into a stereo. He turned around facing her, and looked her up and down. "Hmm, I want you to wear a dress." He said, and grabbed her hand pulling her upstairs. "And why would you be keeping a dress in your room?" She asked him. He didn't respond, instead he went through his closet, and dug right down to the bottom. When he stood up, he was holding the most beautiful dress Elena had seen, red with diamond straps that went around the neck. "Damon…Where did you get that?" She asked.  
"It was my mothers. I know it's weird to keep a dress, but it's the last keepsake I have of hers. And I want you to wear It."  
"Damon, I can't."  
"It's my birthday, you have to do as I say." He smiled handing her the dress.  
"Well I'm not getting changed with you in here." She pushed him out of the room, locking the door behind him. Elena put the dress on, and stood in front of the full length mirror. She took her hair out of its high pony tail and let her hair fall around her shoulders. Slowly she opened the door and stepped out. She looked up at Damon's face, his jaw dropped. Without saying a word, he took Elena's hand and led her downstairs. He played the song Give me Love, by Ed Sheeran, and took Elena's hand in his. "Reminds me of founder's day." Elena smiled.

_Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone._

Damon spun Elena around and then pulled her close, putting his hand on her hip.

_Paint splattered tear drops on my shirt,  
I told you I'd let them go.  
And that I'll fight my corner,  
maybe tonight I'll call ya._

"What did you wish for?" Elena asked him.  
"If I tell you, it won't come true." He winked.

_After my blood, turns into alcohol.  
No I just wanna hold ya.  
Give a little time to me, I'll burn this out.  
We'll play hide-and-seek, to turn this 'round.  
All I want, is the taste that your lips allow.  
My my, my my, my, oh give me love._

Damon brought Elena close as the song ended. "Will you stay tonight?" He asked. He was so close, their lips almost touching. Elena could smell the faint alcohol on his breath.  
"Of course, I don't want you to be alone on your birthday."  
"Very touching. Do you want me to imitate a violin?" Elena spun around to see Stefan standing by the door. "Don't worry. I won't bother you two, just about to go to bed." He glared at the two before walking upstairs.  
"I think I'm ready for bed too." Elena sighed.

The two walked up stairs to Damon's room, Elena slipped out of the dress and into Damon's oversized sweatshirt, before getting into his bed. Damon followed after, both of them on their sides facing each other. "So you're serious about the holiday?" He asked her. Elena nodded her head, "I want to get away for a while." Damon smiled at her response.  
"Thank you, for tonight. I've never had a real party." He admitted.  
"Really? No problem." Elena's voice began to go croaky, due to tiredness. "I'm going to fall asleep Damon. Happy birthday," she whispered before kissing him on the cheek. Damon smiled to himself, finally, he has the girl he loves, well, he doesn't actually have her, but he knows he will. Damon wrapped his arm around sleeping Elena's waist, before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

**A/N: Well, this is the second time I uploaded this.  
To clear a few things;  
- I don't know if they made dresses like that back then, I'm terrible with dates and things like that.  
- I know the song didn't exactly go with what was happening, and it wasn't meant to, just a slow song to dance to.  
- The "very touching. Do you want me to imitate a violin?" is taken from the books, originally Damon says it, but yeah.  
- I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END IT.  
- I don't know if the lyrics are 100% right.  
I uploaded this earlier and someone (forgot username) said it would be better if scenes were extended.  
The ending was random.. I was actually going to make it where they drunken danced, but changed it to this. If you prefer a drunken dance one let me know and I'll rewrite it and upload it. I think this is the hardest I've ever worked on a fanfic before, normally mine are crappy 30 minute jobs, but this took effort, ha. So hopefully this is good enough.  
If I get enough reviews I'll write about them on vacation. Okay. This A/N was too long. Please review!**


End file.
